Kitten
by Dragon of Frozenflame
Summary: OK ever wonder how Skysong got her nick name? This is the story about how she got the nick name Kitten.


Hey everyone! I'm so so so so so so soooooooooooo sorry I haven't been writing a heck of a lot lately, I've had a major case of writers block. But now I'm back and ready to write. Enough though, read the story not what I'm writing! But wait if I don't want you to read this then why am I writing this? The whole point of writing is for some one else to read your work right? Then why on earth am I still typing? You don't think my hands have a mind of your own, do you? Or maybe I'm just crazy. That's a possibility seeing that over the summer I lost my marbles, all 27 of them! So if you see any marbles rolling around could you please pick them up, they're probably mine. Most are blue but ones yellow and 2 are red, I also had this really nice purple one…But never mind me, on with the story! (And please don't forget about the marbles, their bag seems so empty without them.)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

KITTEN

"Skysong! Skysong! Skyyyyyyyyyyyysong! SKYSONG!!!!!!!!

"That dragonet really needs a nick name!"

"Then why can't you just think of one?"

"Why can't you!"

"Because I'm not her adoptive mother, that's you remember?"

"Oh, do be quiet Numair!"

"You were the one who asked—"

"Shut it!"

Numair shrugged and leaned against a nearby tree. Skysong had wondered off on her own after breakfast, without Daine or Numair knowing. And was now among the missing. Daine was extremely worried about the young dragon, who often scared people without meaning to. Who knew what would happen if Daine or Numair was not there to protect her. The other week Skysong had scared a maid so bad by popping out of her laundry basket (she had been playing hide and seek with Kally) that the maid had dropped the basket (jarring the dragonet and stunning her) picked up a nearby broom and had attacked the laundry basket (and not the way a maid should). If Numair hadn't walked in at that second to ask if any one had seen Skysong, then there would have been a problem.

Now they had lost her again.

"I've looked everywhere! Where in that dragon!" Daine cried, frustrated.

Numair tilted his head to the side and his eyebrows scrunched together as he thought. "Have you checked the stables?" He asked.

"No," Daine sighed, "but why would she be there?"

"Well," he said, "haven't you noticed that whenever Skysong wants to find you she goes to the Rider's stables?"

"Yeah," she said, "so?"

"So," he said, "If she wants to find you she'll go to the stables."

"You're right!" Daine exclaimed. "Come on!"

"Hey!" He yelled, as she ran off towards the stable without him. Running to try to catch up with her he tripped on a root and somersaulted none to gracefully onto the ground.

Daine saw him on the ground and turned around to yell to him, "Numair this is no time for studying cloud formations!"

"I wasn't." He groaned.

Daine helped him up and they ran to the Rider's stables, Numair steering clear of roots.

When they got to the stables they searched everywhere. The ponies seeing their hoof sister so distraught asked her what was the matter.

Daine replied that Skysong was missing and asked if any of the ponies had seen her.

Yes! They replied, they had seen a tiny dusty blue dragonet in here just after Stefan had come to feed them. The little creature was now in the loft.

Daine thanked them and told Numair the good news.

Daine up the ladder just enough so she could see, and stopped, smiling.

"What is it Daine?" Numair asked.

Daine didn't turn around but smiled and said, "I think I have a nick name Numair"

Numair surprised at the change in subject but curios still asked, "What Daine?"

Daine didn't respond but climbed the rest of the way up the ladder. Nearby on a small haystack lay a mother cat and her 6 kittens. One was grey, another orange, and one was dusty blue with scales. Daine picked up this one and said softly as not to disturb the mother cat and her kittens. "Time to go, Kitten."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So wacha think of my ending? Not bad for some one who's had 3 month writers block huh?

Please review, I like to know if people actually read my stories or not.


End file.
